You're Already Mine
by Haintrex
Summary: Aomine was used to seeing warriors fight in the arena. And when his father mentions that the warrior tribesmen he captured were his presents he still wasn't impressed. That is, until a fierce redheaded fighter caught his attention. Rome!AU MALExMALE (YAOI)


**A/N: Heyo, for those of you reading my story The Monster Inside, don't worry, I'm still working on it. I'm just testing my writing skills at a shorter story, cause I felt like my 'Works' list was a little bare. And honestly I've never written a one-chapter story before, so it'll be a bit different. Oh what I read is that in Rome same-sex relationships aren't looked down on as long as they take the 'masculine role' as the 'submissive role' was mostly by slaves, prostitutes, and entertainers. And another place read that most men and women engaged in same-sex encounters. So yeah, they're pretty open about it here. It's kinda Rome-ish/Japanese-ish mix theme, but not everything's the same. (Because I don't know much about Rome lol) Here goes nothing ~**

 **DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE MALEXMALE SEX OR YAOI!**

* * *

"Come on Dai-chan~! Father said we need to be there today, it's your birthday, and don't be such a lazy bum. And apparently a couple foreigners from one of the tribes we conquered are fighting today in the event. They're said to be the fiercest warriors in the world." His sister looked at him with those wide pink eyes as she tried dragging him out of his bed.

Aomine snorted, "Then why'd they get conquered? Some fierce warriors they turned out to be."

Satsuki pouted, "They're a really small tribe of only a thousand. No matter how great of skill, huge numbers almost always win. Though I wouldn't call it much of a victory, we lost 8,000 men and only managed to capture five of the men who fought so that their women and children could flee. They rest didn't give up and fought proudly to the death, the only reason we captured those five is because they were overwhelmed before they could die in battle." Aomine mulled this over, and Satsuki could see he was a little more intrigued now but didn't want to say so.

Prodding him up she continued, "We're already late as it is. Father's probably upset. Hurry up." She finally managed to pull him out of the bed and pushed him in the direction of the stadium. The roars and cheers were steadily getting louder with each step.

He sighed tiredly; all he wanted to do was go back to sleep but nonetheless joined his father on the overhang. This stadium was a more private one that was attached to their palace; it was like a downsized coliseum. Though there were still spectators, it was more of the elite, and high class, but some middle class. Because it was smaller they could see the action up close, but far enough away that the features of the warriors were blurry.

The sun was beating down mercilessly today, thankfully being the son of the Emperor had its perks – like shade, or fresh drinks that were brought by slaves. The only downfall was all the meaningless responsibilities and expectations that befell him.

He lazily draped himself across the chair on the right of his father, and Satsuki on the left of their mother. Aomine was grateful he had taken after his father; if he had gotten his mother's pink hair he probably would have never left his room. "Nice of you to finally join us, Daiki," his mother stated. "You missed the opening round."

"Such a pity, I don't know what I'll do with my life," he droned as he waved for a drink to be brought to him.

"Don't speak in such a way to your mother." Aomine rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. His father turned his eyes on him, "I'm sure you'll be entertained today Daiki. I got them especially for your coming of age day after all." Yeah, he thought, because him not wanting their lush land didn't have anything to do with it of course, but he digressed. "They are your gift. After the rounds you can do with them as you please."

"Tch."

"Just watch Dai-chan! I saw some of their tribesmen fighting and they're quite impressive."

By now the next round was about to start, it seemed that it was going to be a very unfair fight. Only the five tribesmen stood against around fifty or so men, each facing each other down from each side of the arena. Though that wasn't even the most shocking part. Now, most gladiators didn't wear much armor to begin with, but these warriors wore practically nothing. They had on leather Pteruges (pretty much a leather skirt), a wooden shield, and their weapons. No helmet, no braces or even greaves. They were either cocky, or stupid.

Unlike the typical Roman coloring, these foreigners were lighter skinned with bright hair colors. Although Rome had been expanding and gathering various types of people it was still rare to see such color. Some Romans colored their hair lighter as a new trend, but usually one could tell. But these five men had very strange complexions. Two of them had light, light brown hair. One had golden hair and another had shockingly blue hair (not dark blue like his which still unusual but more normal), but the last is what caught his attention.

Blood red hair, with darker undertones (which he couldn't be sure, it was too far away), stood far above the rest of them. He'd never seen red hair before. The man was very tall, he had to be about Aomine's height and weight, but he was a bit thicker around the waist. Where Aomine was lean, he was muscled. And unlike most gladiators, hand not a single ounce of fat, but that was to be expected. These men were made to kill and defend, not to entertain. Very much like Aomine in that aspect too.

These had to be the five captured men that his father was speaking about. His father gave a wave to commence the battle and all watched on in excitement. Though they tried to refrain from killing due to the strict rules of the stadium, it was still going to be bloody. The tribesmen attacked almost instantly, splitting up so as to not give their enemies time to surround and overwhelm them with sheer numbers. It was probably the smartest thing they could have done, but regardless of their tactics Aomine could only foresee one outcome.

Their unexpected frontal attack caused chaos to break out among the soldiers. They didn't know what to do because their formation was broken. The warriors were, he could grudgingly admit to himself, all that Satsuki had said. How they moved while fighting proved that. As they clashed swords with gladiators they turned swordplay into a kind of dance. Although, they weren't on the level Aomine was, but he could clearly see, if this was how all their warriors were, how they became well known as the fiercest warriors.

Surprisingly none of the tribesmen were down yet, but already fourteen soldiers were either dead or incapacitated. Aomine couldn't help but lean forward, and glared at his sister as she let out a knowing giggle from the other side of his parents. He tried to pay attention to them all, because their swordplay _was_ quite beautiful, but his gaze kept landing on a certain redhead. His sword fighting style was so wild and invigoratingly fierce that it captured the crowd, and Aomine smirked as he dubbed him 'Tiger' in his mind.

He watched as Tiger's head turned suddenly as he heard the cry of his tribesman. Quickly dispatching the two men he was against he fought his way over to where his friend was being ganged up against by five men simultaneously.

He kicked one man in the back of the knee; hit him in the head with his sword handle while blocking a slash from another. Using his back leg, in a feat of strength he pushed the shield to fling the soldier into his neighbor. The tribesman with golden hair (aka Goldilocks) was dealing with the two in front of him. Roars of approval went out to the bloody show.

Goldilocks, since he was busy with those men, had left his back unguarded. But by now the redhead was already fighting off other that had strayed over. Somehow Tiger was able to throw Goldilocks out of the way, but not without a price. Red splattered on the ground from the wound made across his chest, yet he still was able to follow through with a blow that severed the man's leg clean off. Screams were heard as the soldier tumbled to the ground, completely unable to fight any longer. Somehow the redhead had lessened the severity of the wound by leaning back as the sword bit into his skin.

The blond was blocking one of the guys that Tiger was fighting with before he threw him behind him to take the blow. He was locking swords with a soldier who was giving him some trouble and yelled out to Tiger to watch out. As he was turning around a sword seemingly appeared out of thin air and slashed the gladiator, who was sneaking up on the redhead, through his stomach. Aomine jolted a bit as he realized it was the blue haired shorty from before. When had he gotten there?

The crowd was eating the spectacle up, and to Aomine's surprise he realized he'd been so immersed watching Tiger fighting that the mini-battles died down. The last few gladiators had killed the two other warriors and were now heading towards the last three. It was nothing less than a miracle that they had even been able to almost defeat fifty men, but then again they weren't normal men. He knew now why it took around 8,000 casualties to take over a mere thousand.

The three tribesmen left standing quickly took care of the rest, but they didn't kill unless necessary to Aomine's surprise. Mostly they used the flats of their blades or their shields to knock them out. People surged up in their seats as the last gladiator fell and they were cheered on by the impressive combat they had witnessed in the arena today.

Aomine's father gave him a smug look, "So?"

Ignoring his father's stare he couldn't stop his scrutiny of the tall, powerful red-haired tribesman. "You said I could do what I want with them?" At his father's nod he smirked and stood up.

"What are you doing Dai-chan?"

"Going to collect my prize."

His parents shared a look, as if they knew this would happen. The Emperor signaled to the guards to let his son down into the stadium and Satsuki couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Daiki. He must have been very interested indeed.

* * *

Aomine stepped through the doors, a couple guards trailing after him. It wasn't like he needed them, but his father insisted. The three men stood in front of him lined up and one guard yelled at them, "On your knees before Emperor Aomine's son!"

To Aomine's amusement the redhead scowled, "I bow before no man, not even this so called 'Emperors' son."

"How dare you speak to His Royal Highness like that!"

The only reason why Aomine let the guard respond for him was because he had finally gotten close enough to peer into Tiger's face, and it took his breath away. The man was sin wrapped in muscle and lightly tanned skin. His body was on par with Aomine's, but just as he had seen before, slightly thicker, and to his satisfaction slightly shorter than him. His sun-kissed skin glistened with sweat and his chest heaved a bit from exertion, red hair mussed and burning crimson eyes stared back giving him an after-sex look that had Aomine feeling warm.

Before the guard could strike at the redhead Aomine was there, lightning quick, holding his arm back. From the wide-eyed looks of the tribesmen, they obviously hadn't expected such speed from a seemingly lethargic Emperor's son. "Did I say that you could touch them?" His tone was icy, causing fear to pass over the guard's face.

The roman soldier gulped, "No sir."

"Then report to your commander and tell him you disobeyed my orders." Dropping his hand he sneered at the man, "Get out of my sight."

Turning back to face the three men, they were now looking at him curiously. "What do you want with us?"

Aomine couldn't hold back the glee on his face, but didn't answer and instead leaned close in the redhead's space. Smirking deviously, he let his eyes wander from head to toe of his body, "What's your name tribesman?"

"Kagami Taiga." At his name Aomine couldn't hold back a chuckle of delight.

"What's so funny!?" The guards around him looked scandalized that he was speaking on the same level as the Emperor's son, but Aomine gave them a discreet wave and they remained where they were.

"Oh nothing," he tilted his head so his mouth was next to Kagami's ear. "I just found it amusing how close your name was to the nickname I gave you, _Tiger._ " He heard the redhead swallow hard, and took a small step back.

"My. Name. Is. _Not_. Tiger." The glare he was giving him was making his blood rush, and it was just plain delicious. Aomine couldn't wait to see how bright his fire burned in other areas, such as the bedroom.

He snickered and gripped Kagami's face in his hand, turning him this way and that, mumbling to him, "Yes, you'll do just fine."

Kagami blinked stupidly, forked eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Aomine was surprised to find he found it extremely endearing. "Huh?"

"I believe he wants you as his property Kagami-kun." Both of them jerked a bit, and Aomine released Kagami's face while glancing down at the blue tribesman.

"Kuroko stop fucking doing that! And what the hell? Property? I'm nobodies property!"

"Sorry to break it to you, you're all my present from my father. You're already mine."

At that the blond promptly burst out in tears, "WAHH~! Kurokocchi I don't want to be property!" He flew at Kuroko and glomped him.

"What the actual fuck?" Aomine stared at the blond, was this guy for real? He fought in a grisly battle but broke down in tears the next moment? Now that he looked, the blond was very feminine. Long lashes and warm golden eyes, but he wasn't Aomine's type, too slim and whiny. It reminded him of all the women that would just yap about their new hair coloring or clothing they had bought. Such meaningless shit.

Kagami whacked the back of the blonde's head and he finally settled down, sniffling every once in a while. The blue haired warrior was unfazed by this whole transaction as if it was a daily thing. "Then what can we do for you, your highness?"

"Kuroko you can't seriously b—," he was cut off by Kuroko's fist in his side. "OW!" The redhead pouted, sticking his lower lip out. Blue eyes darkened as they focused in on the movement, oh how he wanted to taste him right then. Shove him down on the ground, wrap those strong legs around him and take Kagami in front of every one in the audience.

A monotone voice broke him out of his daydream; "We are no longer in our village, which means you owe no fealty to my family anymore. And if we are to survive here it is in our best interest to adapt to the current rulers."

"But Kuro—," another jab to the stomach stopped his protesting. Aomine winced, for how small he was he looked like he packed a punch.

"See, he knows how it works." Tipping his head to look closer at the small warrior he asked, "Name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, your highness."

"Tetsu then," he gestured to the blond, "Goldilocks?"

"Goldilocks?"

"So it's actually your name?" Aomine said amused, and smirked when Kagami let out a guffaw at the stupid look on the blonde's face.

"Wah! No, it's Kise Ryouta!"

"Tch. Whatever. Follow me," he strode off back to the door without turning to look if they followed. They had to after all. It didn't take long before they were trailing after, going through the hallways of the magnificent palace. His father and him weren't ones for ornate decorations, but the previous Emperor had built this palace and put the most extravagant things he could on the walls. It was gaudy, but to the tribesman who hadn't seen such splendor before it was stunning.

Snickering at the stupid open-mouthed redhead gawking at the scenery, he stopped in front of his door. Kagami glared at him, which only made him chuckle harder. He just knew that the redhead was going to entertain him. The powerful warrior had such a menacing aura and the challenge in his body language was obvious, but it was a huge turn on for Aomine. Most people just bowed down to him and gave him what he wanted. To see someone so fiercely disputing him sent shivers of anticipation down his back.

"Tetsu, Goldilocks," the blonde pouted at the nickname. "You'll go with the guards to the slaves quarters, from today on you will serve me and only me. But first, you need a new wardrobe and to be cleaned," The guards nodded at the silent order and started to herd them in the correct direction.

When Kagami went to follow them he was stopped by the deep voice of Aomine, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Um… To get new clothes and take a bath?" The redhead was confused why he was asking when he had just given them an order. Grinning darkly he pulled him forward by the sword belt he was wearing so he was chest to chest with Aomine.

"You're coming with me."

"No I'm not! I'm supposed to protect Kuroko, and I'm not going to be separated from him." Kagami ripped himself out of his grasp, and was about to go after the guards. Aomine's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kagami-kun. That is enough. Go with him, I will be fine. Kise-kun is with me."

"But _I_ promised to protect you, and I cannot so easily throw away a promise I have given."

Kuroko sighed, but smiled a tiny smile, "It is alright, and I release you from your promise." Seeing how the redhead was going to protest, raised his hand, "I don't want you to get hurt either Kagami-kun. So please, for my sake. Go with him."

"Don't worry Kagamicchi~!" Kise said with a smile, but his eyes showed that he was completely serious, "I'll protect him with my life."

For some reason, hearing someone call _his_ Kagami a nickname didn't sit well with him. So he snarled, "Leave now, you have your orders." Then proceeded to drag the now complacent redhead into his room, slamming the door shut after him. It angered him that Kuroko seemed to have this power to control Kagami since he was _his_ property now. And no one messed with what was his.

"That was rude! I didn't even get to say goodbye, aho!"

He was momentarily stunned at someone calling him a name. "Oh? You shouldn't be calling your Master names, Bakagami. If I was anyone else they would have ordered your head from your shoulders just from the disrespect you've shown already."

"Better lose my head than deal with a pompous bastard like you. _Aho_ mine." Red orbs stared daggers at him. Fuck, why was the blatant disrespect he was being showed making him so hot? Anyone else who would have dared call him something like that would have been killed on the spot, but for some reason Kagami lit a fire in his stomach.

"Too bad I have plans for you or else I may have taken you up on that offer." Aomine's devious smirk must have made the redhead suspicious from the look he was giving him. Ignoring the look he dragged the warrior to the room attached to his, it was Aomine's huge private bathing pool. In the far right corner was a mini waterfall that the water came from, and was circulated through to the smaller opening on the other side. So fresh water was constantly being filtered in. Light filtered down through the open ceiling and gave the clear blue water an ethereal feel. "Wash," was all he said before leaving a baffled man behind him to grab him some new clothes.

When Aomine returned a couple minutes later he was delighted with the sight before him. In fact, if he didn't have such good balance he may have tripped over himself. Water cascaded down the gorgeous body; flattening the red hair and making it turn dark red, like the finest wine. Aomine's eyes ate up how each time Kagami moved to rub at his hair the muscles on his back would tense and flex. Slowly, his eyes moved lower and was pleased at the round, toned ass that was meant to be worshiped. As his eyes traveled back up he noticed that Kagami was staring back at him with a scowl, though his face was slightly flushed.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me bathe?"

His lips twitched, "Why yes, I am." Slouching down he sat on the cushioned chairs on the side, doing exactly what he said he was. Kagami huffed and turned back to finish.

"What exactly do you want from me? You already took our village, was that not enough?"

"I don't care for your village, that was all my father. He does as he pleases."

"Then why bother with me? A lowly warrior turned _slave._ " Aomine's couldn't help watching as Kagami slowly bent to wash his legs, giving him a very nice view of his rear.

"You were my naming day present. All three of you."

Their eyes connected over Kagami's shoulder, "And why am I here and not with the others?" Kagami finally finished and grabbed a cloth from the side of the water and Aomine pouted that he hadn't gotten to see the front of him before it was covered.

An idea formed in Aomine's mind, he was always loath to have unwilling partners. In fact, he never had one. Usually men and women threw themselves at him, he never had a shortage of partners. But this was different; he wanted _this_ man and not the others. Aomine wasn't necessarily smart, but he could be cunning when he wanted something, "You mentioned that you promised to protect Tetsu correct?"

"…Yes," was the almost hesitant answer. Suspicious eyes focused in on him, "What about it?" Kagami clutched the cloth around his lower body tighter as he walked so he was in front of Aomine.

"How about we make a deal? Hmm?"

"Deal?"

"Well, as you know Tetsu and Kise are now my slaves along with you. I could make your lives very hard if I wanted to… or easy."

"And?"

Aomine stood up, using his height to make it so he was smirking down at the redhead, "If you promise to do what I say when I say it, and willingly, then I'll make it so their workload practically nonexistent, they'll practically be guests living here for an extended amount of time. Plus I'll even make sure they're protected, but if you ever disobey me they will pay for it."

"So Kuroko and Kise won't work. And I'll become your personal slave?"

He couldn't help the husky chuckle that left his throat as he grabbed the toned rear he'd been admiring early to bring Kagami's body flush against his, "Among other things."

Kagami had frozen, his eyes wide as he realized the implications of what Aomine wanted. Then his eyes closed and he bit down on his lip, clearly thinking over the proposition. Aomine took the lull in conversation to knead gently at his ass, thumbs brushing the base of his spine where the towel didn't cover. Kagami shivered and his eyes opened finally, "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"I'll let you speak to them each day, so they can tell you themselves. And if I fail to do ask I promised then you all will be set free."

"That doesn't mean you will though. What if you're just saying that?"

"I don't ever back down from my word once it's given." At that admission, the redhead seemed to accept that he would do as he said.

Aomine found the trustful naivetés of Kagami to be charming. Although Aomine would in fact respect his word, that didn't mean many men out there would. He was surprised the redhead wasn't taken advantage of before, perhaps it had to do with the threatening stare he gave off, or may be because of the deviousness in the blue-headed warriors eyes. As he had been shoving Kagami in his room earlier the look Kuroko had given him promised him revenge if he harmed the redhead.

Kagami squared his shoulders and inhaled deeply before speaking. "I accept your terms," came the answer finally, stated firmly.

Smirking, he dragged Kagami into his bedroom. As Aomine sat down on the bed he watched the man squirm restlessly at sight of intense blue eyes that bore into him. "Then as my first order, kiss me." The bluntness of that request made Kagami's cheeks heat up, "Or are you too scared?"

Kagami scowled and before Aomine could get another insult out he was striding towards him purposefully. Leaning his left arm next to Aomine he hesitated at the closeness, glancing down at his lips then tilted his head down to press his lips against Aomine's. His lips felt like they were on fire just from that brief contact, and tanned hands grasped at blood red hair to pull him closer. Aomine nipped and sucked on the plump pink lower lip, and using the gasp it tore from the redhead's throat, he plunged his tongue into the warm mouth. Breaking away from a moment blue met red, "More," was all he ordered.

Kagami pushed Aomine on his back, climbing on top of his lap so that he was straddling him. He groaned out at how sexy it was that he was being dominated, but Aomine was the one to be one top, and no one else. Using his tongue to distract the redhead with hot steamy strokes, he flipped them on the bed so Kagami's legs were around Aomine while he was lying on his back.

Their lips met over and over, heat slowly spreading through each of them. Kagami didn't like being on the bottom and he brought his one hand to tug the short blue hair at his nape leaving him vulnerable for his hungry mouth to latch on. He wasn't going down without a fight, he knew where this was leading, and a part of him wasn't bothered by it. Kagami had always liked men better, and he had never seen a finer specimen than the man above him. That didn't mean he'd give in so easily to being the bottom though.

He let his mouth suckle onto the hot tan skin as he rubbed his fingers over the small blue hair at the base of the neck, causing a groan to release from Aomine. Mouth opening, he brushed his tongue out to lick at the slightly salty skin. Aomine's slightly spicy and husky scent was wafting over him and he liked what it was doing to him. Hands clutched at his waist, the grip was bruising, but he didn't mind. The fingers at his hips moved in circles, causing tingles of warmth to bloom in Kagami and he slowly pushed the towel further down.

Kagami growled letting go of the neck he was leaving marks on to reclaim his lips. Wrapping his strong legs tighter around the middle of Aomine he used his weight to roll them. Blue eyes were on fire as they locked onto his darkened red ones, but he didn't let him switch their roles again. Grabbing the hand he held them above the tanned man beneath him as he released his lips. This time it was his turn to smirk at Aomine in triumph, eyes roving over the slightly flushed face and bitten neck. It was a pretty sight.

Aomine leaned up to so that he could untie the belt around his waist, making it easier to loosen the knot at the top of his toga. Kagami's eyes followed as more of the beautiful tan skin was being shown, the toga pooling around his waist. When he looked up there was a smug look on Aomine's face that made him scowl.

"Take off the cloth," the now rough voice ordered. Kagami grumbled but his hands went to the towel that was hanging precariously on his hips. Deciding to be difficult he slowly brushed his hand against his stomach, watching as the blue eyes narrowed, and nonchalantly started tugging at the corner of the cloth. It wasn't enough pressure to make the towel fall and Kagami made sure to bring his other hands up to brush his nipple and roll his head back, letting out a teasing moan.

In a flash his back was hitting the soft comforter of the bed, breath leaving him. "You're going to be the death of me, Tiger," Aomine groaned out as his head dropped down to clamp down of the slightly hardened nipple Kagami had been teasing him with a moment ago. That made a real moan tear from the redhead's throat and he arched to get more contact as the blue head pulled away with a provocative leer.

He pushed his hips down against Kagami's, gasps leaving both their throats at the pleasurable contact. Both of them were already at least half hard and Aomine couldn't help feeling smug at that. He suckled harder at the nipple, gently caressing the other. As his tongue dragged around it and his teeth nipped while putting pressure down against his hips to make another moan come out of the redhead, he wasn't disappointed. Kagami's hands grasped at Aomine's back, leaving scratches as he whined.

Kagami rubbed his cock harder against Aomine's, the warmth steadily rising, but it still wasn't enough. The clothing in between them was getting in the way. He tugged at the toga, "Off. Now." Not even realizing, or caring, that he gave a command to his 'master'. Chuckling as he released the now hard nipple Aomine didn't let him pull it off, instead he yanked his hands up over his head, one hand wrapping around both as he ignored the lustful glare Kagami shot him.

"Be a good boy," he snickered and used the belt he had taken off before to strap Kagami's hands to one of the posts at the top of the bed. Immediately after fastening it the redhead howled in indignation and tried pulling his hands out of it, but to no avail. Chest heaving with exertion and anger, cheeks flushed, and with his towel doing nothing to conceal the fact that he was now completely hard, Aomine couldn't stop from licking his lips at the magnificent sight of the redhead.

Leaning back on his haunches Aomine teasingly brushed his hand along Kagami's dick, which caused him to groan in ecstasy. He pushed his hips higher but Aomine didn't give him any more contact like he wanted. Instead, he ripped the towel off completely, throwing it to the side as he inspected his prize.

Red hair was curled around the base of his dripping wet member, precum already beading at the top. Kagami bucked his hips involuntarily when a tan hand wrapped around him lightly tugging. "Fuckkkk."

"Oh we'll get to that, don't worry," Aomine replied, his eyes lit up at the reaction. Squeezing harder he stroked up and down slowly, making Kagami try and thrust up into his palm faster but a hand on his hip stopped him from moving. The slow pace that Aomine was keeping was driving Kagami insane and he whimpered then clamped his mouth shut so another embarrassing sound wouldn't come out.

At the whimper Aomine stopped, making a loud, feral growl come from the redhead. "What the _fuck_ are you stopping for?"

"Patience, Tiger," was all he replied with as he lifted himself off. He hissed a bit, because his cock was throbbing with need but he pushed that to the side. Aomine finally found what he was looking for, and Kagami's eyes narrowed in recognition. It was a bottle of oil. When he settled himself back between the red-haired man's legs he smirked down into those crimson orbs, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. You're going to love my cock so bad after this you'll come back willingly, begging me to fuck you again."

"Shut up, Aho!" Kagami scowled, "If your expression from looking at my ass earlier was any indication, _you're_ going to be the one begging to fuck _me_ again." Aomine's eyes were slits at the challenge, but his member twitched at how confident he seemed.

Spreading the redhead's legs wider he gave Kagami's dick a couple of pumps, causing his mouth to drop open from pleasure, before glancing down at the tight hole. He opened the oil bottle so that he could smear it on his fingers and without waiting he pressed one finger against Kagami's opening. It twitched at the pressure and Kagami let out a loud, long groan opening his legs more.

"Fuck, you're sexy." Aomine rubbed harder against him and his hips wiggled, trying to make the tip of his finger slip in. But Aomine teased him a bit more before finally sliding it in slowly inch-by-inch. Panting was heard from Kagami but Aomine let him settle a bit before gently beginning to thrust his finger in an out.

When the finger started to easily slide along the insides of Kagami's ass, he added his second finger, and the stretch hurt a bit but the redhead didn't mind it much because the pleasure of having something inside him was taking over. Making sure to brush his fingers along the sides of the tight opening as he stretched him Aomine was breathing heavily just at the pressure of Kagami clenching down on his fingers. "God you're so fucking tight, has anyone had your ass before?"

"Ngghh- N-no," Kagami managed to get out in-between moaning at the fingers thrusting inside of him. Aomine's pace seemed to pick up at the admission.

"Hmm. So I'll be the first to take you?" Aomine hummed contentedly, but inside he was in shambles, this man didn't even know what he was doing to him. Did he know how damn hot it was to hear that he would be the one to fuck him?

"Ye-AHH NGH!" Kagami's back arched instantly as Aomine found the bundle of nerves that shot pure pleasure into him. He continued to rub repeatedly over them, turning the man beneath him into a writhing mess. Kagami gripped at the post that held his hands as he started thrusting down onto Aomine's fingers.

Not wanting to take any more time Aomine pushed in the third finger at last while using his other hand to start stroking the hard length. It pulsed so violently in his hand that Aomine let out a moan and couldn't help bucking against Kagami's thigh just to get friction on his own dick.

When Kagami whined out, "More, I want more. It's not enough," Aomine knew he was ready. Letting go of his dick he used that hand to wrap around his own to lube it up with the oil. He was growling at the pressure, wanting more but made sure to let go before he ended this too soon.

Pulling out his fingers, Kagami kept pushing down and whimpered at the loss of the pressure inside him. Taking delight at the expression Aomine groaned and yanked off his toga. He couldn't wait any longer. Aomine grasped the muscled thighs and tugged him so that his cock brushed up against the twitching entrance. Moaning was heard and he looked up to see Kagami's eyes were lidded and his mouth open with heavy pants.

"Fuckk, hurry up!" He snapped at Aomine.

Rubbing the tip of his member against him again Aomine mockingly said, "Aren't I supposed to be the master?" But he didn't wait for the answer before pushing into the tight ring of muscles. Groaning, his head tipped back, Kagami was already clenching so hard around him. His hands grasped at the hips as he pushed in all the way, resting his hips against the others.

Aomine let them rest there for a moment, so that Kagami could get used to the stretch. But he had waited too long to be too gentle and started thrusting shallowly, Kagami's ass opening for him each time. As he kept that pace gradually Kagami started moving with him and he took that as a signal that he was stretched enough.

Gripping his side harder he pulled back so that only the tip rested inside Kagami before slamming back into him, muscles parting for his dick. Aomine moaned at the heat surrounding him, and leaned down to capture the gasp that left Kagami's mouth. He kept pounding back into him as his tongue wrestled with the redhead's. Each time he did Kagami's breath would hitch and _damn_ if that didn't give Aomine a sick sense of satisfaction.

Teeth nibbled at his bottom lip before his tongue slid across it, lapping up the small drip of blood that had appeared. Kagami's mouth opened again as Aomine's warm appendage thrust into it in time with the movements of his hips. Moaning he tugged at the restraints on his arms. "A-Aomine," he breathed out.

"Daiki."

Confusion settled in, "Huh?"

"My. Name. Is. Daiki." He emphasized each word with the hard onslaught of his cock going deep back into that warmth. Eyes rolling back at the pressure of something hot and pulsing driving far into his ass he gasped.

"Daiikkiii, fuuckk! Right there!" Kagami just about screamed as he found his prostate again. Aomine's eyes were practically slits as he concentrated on hitting it just right to make that body arch each time.

When he saw Kagami's arms trembling and tugging at the belt he smirked, "Are you going to be a good boy if I release you?" The redhead could only nod as he convulsed with the delight of Aomine's member pushing back against the pleasure center in his ass.

Deciding he had teased him enough one hand reached up to unbuckle it and instantly the redhead's hands tugged him back down to tear hungrily at his lips. It was a bit messier for both of them as their euphoria was rising, but neither cared because the heat that was bubbling with each meeting of their hips was like a drug. They couldn't get enough of it.

Kagami's legs went around Aomine tighter, as his hands flailed to find some purchase. Aomine wrapped his arms around his middle and at that movement the angle changed, making his dick bury further. He let out a loud groan as the walls around him clenched.

"Shit. _Taiga_ ," he breathed huskily, with another particularly hard brush against Kagami's prostate. From hearing his real name fall from those luscious lips Kagami couldn't help bucking out of rhythm and his fingers scratched all down his back. Aomine used one hand to grip Kagami's velvety member in his hand, it was completely dripping with precum and he smeared it down the length. When he brushed his thumb against the tip real slow as his cock plunged back into his ass, Kagami moaned and he came hard.

"DAIKIII."

As he felt cum hit his chest he shuddered at the pure ecstasy filling Kagami's face as the walls surrounding his dick trembled and clamped down spastically. Just by looking at the pleasure that crossed the redhead's fine features and the tight warmth around him was enough to send him spiraling into the best orgasm he'd ever had. Aomine groaned and pushed back in at a fast pace, riding out the feeling as he released inside of Kagami.

Slumping down on the blissed out body under him he lay there contentedly for a few minutes. Once his breathing was relatively normal again he peered down to look at Kagami, leaning on one arm so as not to squish him.

That in itself surprised him, normally he wouldn't give a shit about the other person, only taking what pleasure he wanted from them and discarding them. But shit if that wasn't the best sex he'd had ever, and though he wouldn't admit it, Kagami was right that if he were any less of a man he'd beg to fuck him again.

Aomine moaned again as he slipped out with a wet pop, and he fell next to the redhead, completely exhausted. To his shock Kagami shuffled back against him, his body unconsciously seeking his warmth again. Aomine found that he didn't mind, and he pulled him closer to his chest, before nuzzling his neck and falling into a deep slumber.

This had to be the best birthday present ever.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think.**

 **Also I left the ending kinda open in case I ever wanted to continue this and make it a real story after I finish The Monster Inside.**

 **Reviews are love :3**


End file.
